Viva La Avery
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: Co-Written With ThereAre666Ways2Love. Avery Margera is RAW's new beauty. She's the younger sister of Bam Margera himself and eagar to do what she loves the most. But will she find romance along the way?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To RAW

**Viva La Avery**

_By: Madame Reject_

**Disclaimer: I own Avery Emma Margera.**

**Rated: T (for adult language & content)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**Type: Wrestling**

**Pairings: Jeff/OC and more.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome To RAW**

Bam snickered. "Wow, I actually can't believe you're really going for this."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a dick sometimes, you know that?"

My brother and I walked inside the Allstate Arena. We were in Chicago, Illinois where I was going to make my grand debut for WWE! It was awesome and I couldn't wait. After wrestling for OVW, this was all going to pay off.

"Avery, seriously, professional wrestling? You're going to get yourself killed." Bam replied. "Then how am I going to explain that to Ape? You're really better off doing your band thing."

"I can juggle two things at once." I told him. "Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho and Christy Hemme do it. And unlike you, Mom and Dad actually support my idea. Mom might not like it as much, but she knows this is what I wanna do. Besides, we were taught never to be afraid of anything Bam; you know that."

"Well just promise me two things." he requested.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Don't die and don't pose for Playboy." he said. "I'd rather not see my sister topless, thanks."

"Bam, chill. I won't. I wasn't plannin' on to." I told him.

"Good." he said. "But anyways, I gotta go. We have to tape a new VLB episode today. So good luck and keep me posted."

"Will do." I said, hugging him. I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Love ya."

"You too." he said as he left to the doors.

We split off as I kept forward to Vince McMahon's office. I took a deep breath, taking this all in. This was actually happening. I was really becoming a Diva. At the same time, I was excited, but nervous. I wasn't because I was scared of messing up. I wasn't afraid at all of going in ring. Why? Because I knew I could win. I can fight and preform great. Hell, I've been working my ass off in OVW for a good six years. I wouldn't be here if Vince didn't pick me. I was just wondering...

...Would any of them like me?

* * *

"All right Miss Margera, tonight you'll be debuting on RAW as the new heel Diva." Vince explained to me. "You will attack Mickie James in the ring, assist Melina, and then introduce yourself. Okay?"

"A heel? Sweet, that's exactly what I was hoping to go for!" I cheered. "And yes, I understand exactly what I need to do."

"Good, I like your enthusiasm." he said, impressed. "Now that we went over everything, sign your in-ring name at the top and your real one at the bottom."

I did as instructed and scribbled both my names down onto the last page of the contract.

"Okay, that's it." Vince finished up everything. "Go get ready."

"Thank you sir!" I said eagarly as I exited his office.


	2. Chapter 2: Partners

**Chapter Two: Partners**

**A/N: I updated Man Behind The Mask and Making You Happy. **

**Review.**

* * *

I placed my top hat onto my head. With that, I was also wearing long blue jeans with "INFERNA" down both pant legs. That was my in-ring name. I was also wearing a black and red checkered, Mickie-esque bikini top that was covered in black mesh. I was getting ready and made sure that everything was perfect. This was it. My big debut. 

I was kind of overwhelming myself. I calmed down a bit and took some deep breaths. Relax Avery, it was going to be fine.

I turned to Maria. "How do I look?"

She was my new friend. I had just met her, but she seemed sweet enough. I like her.

"Kick butt." she said positively. "Do you remember everything to do?"

"Thanks, and yeah I do." I said, still excited.

I heard the crowd cheering. I peaked through the curtains and saw that Mickie had the upper hand. The two of them were outside the ring fighting. Melina was also stuck in a leg lock. That was my cue.

"Whoop! Gotta go!" I said.

I dashed down the run way and to the two Divas. As soon as I was in reach, I super kicked Melina in the face. I heard the ref counting down until they were both disqualified. He was down to five. I kept on beating Mickie until then. Melina was still on the ground. Then as soon as he hit seven, I grabbed Melina and threw her under the ropes. The ref shook his hand, officially ending the match. The bell was rung three times and Melina was the winner. Her music played. I looked down at Mickie who was unconcious. I entered into the ring as Melina stood up to her feet. We did a stare off for a minute and then I extended my hand. She shook mine, and then after a couple seconds, I raised her hand up in victory. We were now officially partners.

The fans were out of their minds. Some were cheering, some were booing. But we didn't care. This was a start of a brand new Diva power.

* * *

_"I saw your debut, it was definitely amazing girl!" _Bam exclaimed. _"Way to fuckin' go Avery!"_

"Thanks man." I replied to him. We were talking on my cell phone as I walked from the parking lot to the Marriott. "You don't know how awesome it felt being just out there."

_"I bet it did. Hey, what would you say on coming on a new episode of the show?" _he offered.

"Sure, when is it?" I asked him.

_"Next Friday, is that good?" _he replied.

"Yeah, I'm off then. Just text me all the details and I'll be there." I told him.

_"All right, I'll talk to you later then." _Bam said.

"Later, man." I said, hanging up.

Walking inside, I knocked shoulders with someone, having all my things fall to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going will..." I trailed off, seeing who it was.

"I'm sorry about that." the person replied, embarassed.

"O-oh... " I was still in a daze. It was Jeff Hardy. I worked with him on RAW. "It's okay. My fault."

He blinked. "Avery Margera right? The sister of Bam?"

I snapped out of it. "Yeah, yeah. That would be me. And your Jeff Hardy, high-flying extrodinaire."

He chuckled, nodding. "That would be me."

His thick, southern accent was so noticeable. I couldn't help but blush. I knew I was probably acting like a total goober. I always did that in front of people ... Well, more like people that are extremely cute. I couldn't help it. I was a natural dork.

There was a weird and awkard silence that broke between us. He quickly managed to break it.

"So, uh, nice debut out there tonight." he started up a new subject.

I smiled, goofily. "Ah, thanks. I tried."

"Yeah, and I like your gimmick. Very interesting." Jeff mentioned. "Especially the name."

"Oh yeah, well I preformed as Inferna all the time at OVW. I figured it was a good character, so I stuck with it." I explained. "But yeah... Hopefully some time we'll get to work together. I like how you work."

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Jeff said. "And thanks, I try too. But uh, anyway, I've got a plane to catch. It was nice meeting."

He extended his hand, guestering to shake.

I accepted. "Nice meeting you too. See ya."

He nodded. "You too."

I watched as he left and disappeared into the parking lot. Note to self; bump into him more often.


	3. Chapter 3: Hooking Up And Shows

**Chapter Three: Hooking Up And Shows**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but this is just a filler chapter. More coming up soon.**

**Review.**

* * *

That Friday came rolling around faster than I thought. In Michigan, we did a house show around in the afternoon, so that evening in my Holiday Inn hotel room, I was preparing to fly back to Pennsylvania to be on Viva La Bam.

"So, I bump into him. And I just like froze, seriously." I told Maria, as I was packing up my things. "Our conversation was kind of awkward, but well, he sure did look cute!"

Maria giggled. "Oh wow, you haven't even been here a month, and already, you're hooking up."

"Well, not yet, but hopefully when I meet the right guy." I said.

"Well, Jeff is a really nice guy." Maria said. "You _should _get to meet him."

"Hm, he does seem like it. Especially from that nice smile." I chuckled. "But I'm focusing on my career right now. I can't afford to be screwing up."

"You're right, I suppose."

"Hey, you doin' anything later tonight and tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, it's my day off." she said. "Why?"

"Would you like to come with me to Pennsylvania?" I offered. "I'm going to meet up with my brother tomorrow to do a VLB shooting. Wanna come?"

"VLB?" she repeated. "As in Viva La Bam?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Sure, why not!" Maria said, positively. "Sounds like fun."

"Awesome, well I'm leaving tomorrow." I informed her. "You should pack your bags tonight, alright?"

"Alright, I will. Totally." she nodded, understanding.

"Great!" I said, putting my hands together. "You're going to _love _meeting my brother..."


End file.
